


Asami and Kyoshi

by Chailattelover



Series: Mr & Mr. Uzumaki Uchiha [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chailattelover/pseuds/Chailattelover
Summary: Sasuke brings a couple of children back to the village, he didn’t expect Naruto to want to adopt them.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Mr & Mr. Uzumaki Uchiha [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668382
Comments: 10
Kudos: 88





	Asami and Kyoshi

Sasuke decided to take the long way home after arriving in the village. It was late in the evening with the sun almost setting and he was tired. But as tired as he was, he wasn’t ready to go home. 

He didn’t know how he would explain the two 4 year old twins he acquired on the way.

It was on a whim really. His mission was to a town that they heard got wiped out. Everyone was dead and he was just there to do some reconnaissance. No engaging the enemy. Hide his chakra, the whole nine. 

He was a few miles outside of the destroyed village on his way back to Konoha when he felt two chakra signatures inside of a big oak tree.

He almost didn’t check it out but on the slight fear that Zetsu might’ve made a come back, he destroyed the tree revealing two kids staring up at him in fear.

He was stumped because where does one go from here?

It was obvious that they came from the destroyed village and he couldn’t just leave them there so after asking for their names and ages, he headed back to Konoha with them.

He’s only been married to Naruto for 5 months and he’s already turning up with children. He was a little nervous.

—-

When he reached the apartment, he paused and bent down to face the children. 

“Do you know what a Hokage is?” Sasuke asked them

Asami nodded her head while Kyoshi chose to verbally answer.

“The leader of a village” He said. His voice quivered a little and his voice sounded like he was 2 instead of 4.

“That’s right. I live with him and we’re going to figure out what to do with you guys okay?” 

They both nodded.

As he stood up, he heard the door to the apartment open and he mentally cringed.

“Sasuke, I can feel your chakra, why are you lingering outsi—-“ Naruto cuts himself off when he sees the children. “Uh, what’s going on?”

Sasuke enters the apartment with the children and explained the situation to Naruto. 

Naruto paid rapt attention to every detail with his hokage face on. After Sasuke finished, Naruto turned to the children.

“Can you tell me what happened to your village?” He asked them in a soft voice 

“Me a-and Asami were outside playing when there was a h-huge noise. Um, w-when we looked there was a fire. The adults started running around but then they just started dropping. Asami got scared so we s-started running away” Kyoshi answered 

“Good job protecting yourselves” Naruto said ruffling his hair.

“Did you see the people who attacked?” Sasuke asked

Kyoshi shook his head, “T-There was a lot of smoke” 

Naruto nodded and shared a look with Sasuke. 

“Were you playing in front of your house?” Naruto asked

“No, we were at a playground. W-we saw the house burn down and t-that’s when we started to run” 

“I’m going to go in the next room with Mr. Sasuke and discuss something okay. You both sit tight, it won’t be long” 

Both children nodded and Naruto watched as the young girl lean on her brother. 

Sasuke followed Naruto into their bedroom and sat on the bed.

“What do we do?” Naruto asked

“Someone targeted that village for a reason. There were no survivors beside the two of them. We should keep where they are from a secret and put them in an orphanage” Sasuke said

“Orphanage?” Naruto asked, skeptically. “I’m not just going to drop them at an orphanage and abandoned them like we were” 

“Naruto, you fixed the orphanage system. The children at the orphanage are happy despite everything. They have wonderful caretakers, they won’t be like us” Sasuke assured him

“It just doesn’t feel right, Sasuke. They look so scared” 

“Yeah, they just saw their whole village get attacked, if I was their age I would be scared to” Sasuke said

“Yeah I get that” Naruto sighed sadly 

“They may also get adopted. There’s not half as many kids in there because people are stepping forward to help them out” Sasuke continued

“Sasuke, I think I know that” Naruto replied. Sasuke can see the gears in his mind turning.

“Okay dobe, what do you want to do with them?” 

“Don’t freak out, okay?” 

Sasuke raised an elegant eyebrow.

“Why don’t we keep them” Naruto said. 

At least that what he thinks he said because there’s no way he heard that right.

“Come again” 

“Let’s adopt th-“ 

“I can think of a million reasons why that’s a bad idea” Sasuke said cutting him off. He stood up from the bed and headed to the bathroom. The conversation was over on his end.

Naruto, of course followed him.

“Come on, we’re married, in love the next step is kids. They’re so cute Sasuke and we’re the best people to help them out since we both grew up without families” Naruto said pleading his case

Sasuke scoffed, “Alright, adopt the whole damn orphanage while you’re at it” 

“Why are you so against it?” Naruto snapped

Sasuke took a deep breathe and counted to three, “You run a whole damn village and work long hours. I’m rarely in the village long enough to look after a child and being that we’re both the most powerful people in the world, you don’t think we may have enemies that could come after them”

“These are times of peace, Sasuke” 

“Don’t be so naive, Naruto. Peaceful times never last. You’re doing great, you really are. All the elemental nations get along great but you realize that I just came from a small village that’s been totally annihilated, right? Konoha is going to get involved to possibly stop an incoming threat and boom, no more peaceful times” 

Naruto opened his mouth to answer when he felt a pat on his leg. Looking down, he sees the twins staring up at him with their blue eyes.

They really were cute. Screw Sasuke.

“Mr. Hokage, Asami has to go pee” Kyoshi said

Naruto looked at Sasuke who was shirtless in the bathroom and watched as he walked out and left the room. 

Sasuke sat on the couch and sighed. 

Kids? Are you kidding? They were cute yes but not worth it. 

Naruto didn’t come out the room until almost an hour later. 

“I made them take a bath and gave them some of our clothes to wear. They are asleep in bedroom” Naruto announced. “Here’s the deal, as a couple, both of our opinions matter, yes, but I didn’t just decided this on a whim. I’ve always wanted to adopt ever since I put the system in place but I didn’t actively go looking for any kid since I was so busy. I promised myself that when I do decided to actually adopt a kid, I would cut my hours at the tower to be there for them. Of course we eventually got married but that doesn’t magically make what I want go away” 

“I don’t want kids Naruto. I don’t know how to be a parent” Sasuke replies

“No one knows how to be a parent, Sasuke, you take each day as they come. You have a partner that will be there with you each step of the way” Naruto grabbed his hands and squeezed. “Please Sasuke. It feels so right”

“I’m always out of the village. I won’t get to see them often” Sasuke whispers

“We can work around that. I can give you shorter missions if you’d like” 

Sasuke sighed again. Naruto truly can get him to do anything he wants. He know he’s going to say yes. Why would he deny his husband something that he really wants. It would be cruel of him. Besides, the kids already had some of their features with their blue eyes and dark hair. Why not? 

“Okay” Sasuke answers. Naruto’s smile lights up the room. 

That’s a smile worth dying for.

**Author's Note:**

> And that ladies and gentlemen is how they became parents


End file.
